


College Experience

by alycat



Series: College 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to school at a human college seemed like a good idea. That was before Jensen went into heat and before he threw himself at the surprised human that smelled like mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts), [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



 

-¤-

The first tendrils of heat were licking through Jensen's body, not enough to be painful but enough for him to be unable to focus on the books open in front of him on the desk. He wasn't aware of his fingers drumming a staccato rhythm against the wood until someone cleared their throat and Jensen looked up, suddenly remembering he was in the library and not in the seclusion of his own dorm room.

He knew he should study. With midterms coming closer and closer he _needed_ to study and for the first time he actually regretting leaving his pack behind to go to a human college. At least if he had stayed with his pack, then the other weres would have understood why Jensen felt like he wasn't fitting in his own skin.

"Fuck," Jensen sighed, slamming his books shut and getting up.

People turned to look at him but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead he pushed his books into his messenger bag, swinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the library with quick steps. In a town of humans, he knew that no one would be able to scent his heat, but he could smell it on himself with every step he took, and it was only the very first day.

Shaking his head he made his way across campus, ignoring the few people he met who tried to pick up a conversation and making hasty excuses before walking on. It wasn't a long walk, but to Jensen it felt like forever before he walked up the stairs to his dorm room, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He let his bag fall to the floor, kicking the door shut behind him and leaning back against it.

"Sure, Jensen," he muttered. "Studying in a human town, fucking brilliant idea. Should have remembered that human town means no doctor to give you suppressors. Idiot. Stupid, moronic, idiot."

He walked over to his little fridge in the corner, opening it and pulling out a beer before sitting down crosslegged on his bed. Alcohol was far from what he needed, but he knew from experience that in the beginning it could at least numb some of the heat symptoms. Reaching for his books, Jensen tried to study, sipping slowly at his beer but neither homework nor alcohol managed to distract him for long. In the end Jensen fell down on his back, beer bottle fallen empty to the floor and he reached down to cup his hardening cock through his jeans. The contact was too rough, the drag of denim almost painful even with the softer layer of his boxer briefs in between.

"Fuck," Jensen muttered, pulling his hand away.

The temptation of orgasm was strong, but Jensen knew that giving in only meant his heat would start even earlier and be stronger than if he would be able to hold out for a few days more. With a sigh Jensen removed his clothes, carefully folding them together before he took a few deep breaths and let the change rush through him.

He thought he could feel every claw growing out, every strand of fur and shift of bones as his body turned from its human form into that of a large cat, tail swiping back and forth as Jensen jumped up on the bed. With a huff he lay down, head resting on his front paws and tail wrapping around his body. It was easier like that, his mind somewhat clearer in his animal form and Jensen sighed as he let himself drift off into an uneasy slumber.

-¤-

"You should come," Felicia said, tossing a pen at Jensen to try and get his attention.

Jensen was listening, but he didn't think the idea of a poetry reading was tempting in any way and he wondered if he should even try to come up with an excuse. Looking over at Felicia he saw his friend frown at him, eyebrows creasing together as she leaned forward, only to get a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't get this," she said, running her hand over the back of the lumpy couch. "Do you have a pet I don't know about, because seriously, there's cat hair all over the place."

"Sure, I'll come with you to this...poetry reading?" Jensen said quickly, hoping to distract her from the strands of fur littering his room.

"You will?" Felicia beamed, smile wide enough to almost look unnatural and Jensen couldn't stop himself from smiling

"Yeah," Jensen said with a nod, standing up and walking over to his closet. "I don't really need to dress up, do I?"

 

Felicia shook her head, coming to peer over his shoulder and pulling out some clothes before Jensen could think it through. With a shrug he peeled out of his shirt, pulling on the one Felicia handed him and ignoring the way her gaze drifted down over his chest. Having a lesbian for a best friend could be awesome, if only she could get over her urge to making him blush at every chance possible.

"Fine, " Jensen muttered. "Am I presentable?"

"You'll do," Felicia said with a shrug. "Let's go."

Jensen grabbed his keys and wallet, patting his pocket to make sure that he had his cellphone as well before he followed Felicia out and down the stairs. The heat was still pushing at his system, need and desperation coiling along his spine but Jensen pushed it to the side. He loved Felicia, but he wasn't sure how she would react to finding out her friend was a werecat.

It wasn't a long walk to the small coffee shop that hosted the poetry night and Jensen was grateful for that. The itching of the previous days had turned into painful need but maybe a night out was just what he needed. At least the coffee he was handed within minutes of stepping inside would help.

"Let's get a seat up front," Felicia said, grabbing his hand and dragging him forward.

Jensen looked longingly at the seat off in the corner, far from the stage, where he would have preferred to sit but sometimes it was easier to just go with Felicia's ideas.

"Awesome seat," Jensen mumbled as he sat down, sipping at his coffee and eyed the stage dubiously.

Felicia grinned wide, nursing her own coffee. Or at least Jensen thought it was coffee that was hidden beneath the mountain of whipped cream topping her cup. The place was quickly filling up around them and Jensen looked around, watching people taking their seats and more than few holding notebooks that Jensen was sure held the poems they'd be hearing. He winced at the very thought of it and wondered if maybe he wouldn't have been better off at home after all.

He could feel the pinpricks of fur under his skin, claws itching to come out and his teeth aching to grow into fangs, and he couldn't stop himself from drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"Jensen," Felicia said, amusement coloring her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Please stop."

Her hand reached out to cover his at the same time as the door opened and a new group came inside, and Jensen's heat roared up once more. Beneath the scent of coffee and warm sandwiches, there was something else, something that spoke to Jensen's animal side and he turned in his chair to try and find the source of that scent.

"Are you even listening?"

Jensen wasn't listening. He didn't care about keeping his secret, not with the scent wrapping around him and he could feel his body start to slick itself up, preparing him for his mate.

"Oh, fuck," Jensen gasped.

Of course he would end up finding his mate in a human coffee shop. And when he was in heat. Jensen pushed up from his seat, both his coffee and Felicia all but forgotten as he weaved his way between the seats and towards the new group.

"But, Gen, we could be out _drinking_. You know, alcohol. It would be so much more interesting."

The smooth voice washed over Jensen and it was home and need and lust all wrapped together. He was pressing up against the owner of that voice before he could stop to think about it, groaning at the realization that the person was taller than him, all height and bulging muscles and Jensen groaned in pleasure.

"What the…"

"Jared? You know this guy?"

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared stared down at the guy clinging to him, strong body undulating against his and there was no denying the hard length of a cock that was pressing against his thigh.

"Uhm, no?"

"Really? Because he seems to know you."

Genevieve sounded as stunned as Jared felt and Jared gasped, stumbling back when the man grinding against him pushed one hand down between them, cupping Jared's cock.

"Hey, now!" Jared cried out, pushing grabby hands away and trying to defend himself. "That's really not okay. Why are you- Who _are_ you?"

He managed to get one hand under the stranger's chin, tilting his head back and he was met with amazingly green eyes and pupils that were-

"What the hell?" Jared gasped, pushing and almost falling over a table.

The man's pupils had been slits, surrounded by a green so stunning Jared had never seen anything before and he heart was beating a mile a minute as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening.

"Jensen? What the fuck are you doing?"

Jared looked from the stranger - Jensen - to the young woman who pushed herself past the crowd gathering around them, a few sharp elbows making sure people moved out of the way and she grabbed Jensen's arm, pulling him away from Jared. A loud hiss rang out and for some reason that sound seemed to be enough to pull Jensen from whatever trance he had found himself in.

"Oh, fuck," Jensen groaned, hiding his face in his hands and his shoulders heaved with the deep breaths he pulled in. "I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm so goddamn fucking sorry. I'll just...be...somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"Wait," Jared and Jensen's friend called out at the same time but Jensen was too fast, out the door before either of them could gather their wits together and they were left standing face to face in the coffee shop, murmurs rising up around them.

"The fuck was that?" Jared asked, looking to where Jensen had disappeared.

"Honestly?" the woman said. "I have no clue. Jensen doesn't behave like that. Ever. I mean, I had to almost drag him here in the first place and it took me months to get him to even be my friend when we first met. He's too shy and too much of a bookworm to grope hot guys in public."

Jared felt a flash of pride as being labeled hot, but it was soon wiped away at the memory of vibrant green eyes staring at him.

"Right. Too shy? Not believing you on that one. And what's with the contacts? He almost scared the shit out of me, and that was without counting the groping thing."

"I need alcohol," Genevieve said, making them both look over at her. "I'll go to the bar."

For a moment Jared did consider following her -a stiff drink seemed like an amazing idea, but the curious part of him wanted to know more about the guy that had felt so good grinding up against him.

"I need to…" he looked over at Jensen's friend, uncertain what to say but it seemed she understood.

"Go," she said. "I don't know if he'll explain but...go after him."

Jared was out of the door before he could stop to think things through, looking up and down the street and he saw a figure disappear through the entrance to the city park so he took off running. Once through the gates he stopped long enough to look for Jensen, and to his surprise he saw the man over by the small pond, hands against the back of a bench and head hanging low. Deep breaths made his body heavy and Jared slowed down when he got closer, trying to keep quiet but somehow Jensen knew he was there.

"Don't come closer," Jensen said, voice low and rough and Jared stopped in his tracks. "I don't… fucking hell. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Jensen sounded wrecked and despite another protest, Jared moved forward and sat down on the bench.

"Your friend-"

"Felicia."

"-said your name is Jensen?"

At the mention of his name Jensen's gaze snapped over to Jared, bright green eyes almost glowing in the darkness and Jared couldn't look away. No contacts could explain the widening of Jensen's pupils, dark slits in the green but before he could think of it too much, he once more found himself with a stranger pressed up against him. Jensen's nose pressed against the crook of his neck, tongue dragging against sweat-damp skin and Jared gasped out a shocked breath when he felt the roughness of that tongue.

His brain tried to make sense of what was happening, but he couldn't make the pieces fit together. Jensen was absolutely beautiful, but there was something about him that wasn't fully human and that scared Jared. Not enough to make him pull away though; instead he put his hands on Jensen's chest to keep the man from crawling up his lap.

"Holy shit," Jared muttered. "Look, you're hot as all fuck, but you can't just- oh. Damn. God fucking dammit. Jensen. Look… Jen!"

The protests turned into a whimper when Jensen once more licked his neck at the same time as he grabbed Jared's wrist and easily pushed Jared's hand away. Jared wasn't weak in any way; he had spent much too many hours in the gym for it to be _that_ easy for Jensen to push his hand away but there was nothing Jared could do. He found himself with both hands held by Jensen, pressed against the back of the bench and when Jensen moved forward there was nothing Jared could do but let the man take a seat in his lap. He thought that maybe he shouldn't be surprised, but the first press of Jensen's hard cock against his own was enough to punch a shocked gasp from his lips.

"Jen- oh. Jesus. Fucking… Fuck. Just…please. _Please_."

He wasn't sure what he was begging for and when Jensen slotted their mouths together, all lingering protests faded away. Jared had thought the roughness of Jensen's tongue was something he had imagined, maybe something to do with his warm skin and the chilly night air, but when that tongue tangled with his own there was no denying the different texture.

Realization slammed into Jared the, making him freeze even as Jensen eagerly licked into his mouth. He tried to push the man away, needing some distance but Jensen was too strong and when Jensen's tongue ran over Jared's lower lip he couldn't hold back a moan.

"You're a were," Jared managed to get out when Jensen pulled back for air.

The warm weight of Jensen was replaced by cold air and it took Jared a few long moments to realize that Jensen had pulled away. When he looked up he saw the man standing in front of him, shoulders tense and chest heaving with deep breaths.

"No," Jensen said but even if Jared couldn't still see the glowing green eyes and feel the phantom touch of that tongue he knew he wouldn't have believed Jensen.

"Yes," Jared responded. "Your friend - Felicia -she doesn't know, does she? God, I had no idea there were any weres in this town at all. I thought you guys kept to your own packs?"

"Pride," Jensen answered before biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

They both knew he had fucked up, revealed himself and there was no going back. Jensen shook his head, as if he tried to deny it, but then his shoulders sagged.

"I was supposed to go to school, get a real education and not slip up. It should have worked but you…"

Jensen drifted off into silence, his gaze dragging up and down Jared's body and Jared could feel the heat of that look. When Jensen licked his lips there was something predatory in the movement, something that made Jared shiver in response. The silence was broken by laughter, a couple coming around the pond and Jared stared at Jensen for a moment before getting up and grabbing Jensen's hand before the man could flee again.

"Come," Jared said, pulling Jensen along. "We need to talk"

He knew that Jensen could stop him if he wanted to, despite Jared being taller and more muscular he knew that he had no chance of really standing up to a were. Jensen came willingly though and after a few steps he was once more pressed up close to Jared. He had no idea why the were insisted on grinding himself against Jared, but he knew he wanted to find out so he wrapped one hand around Jensen's shoulders as he led them both towards the small apartment complex where Jared lived. His home wasn't much, and as they walked he tried to remember just how messy the place was, but at least he had a place of his own. He couldn't imagine taking Jensen to a dorm for the discussion he knew they needed to have.

"Most people aren't okay with weres," Jensen mumbled, revealing why he had been hiding his status and it made Jared pull him in closer.

"I've never met one before," Jared said. "At least, not that I know of. But you don't seem dangerous. Just…"

He didn't want to say _horny_ but that sure was the word that came to mind as Jensen nuzzled his neck once more, making Jared stumble slightly.

"Fuck," he groaned. "C'mon, this is me."

Jensen followed him up the stairs to the front door and when they waited for the elevator Jensen was once more pressed up against him, hips rocking eagerly against Jared's thigh. The trip up to Jared's floor consisted of trying to keep some distance between them, something that wasn't easy to do when Jensen so eagerly tried to climb Jared.

"Jensen, please, just...one moment."

Green eyes turned almost black once the doors slid open and they stepped out into the darker hallway. A shiver ran down Jared's spine at the sight. Those eyes combined with the roughness of Jensen's tongue left no question as to what kind of were Jensen was.

"Werecat," he mumbled to himself and right away those luminous eyes snapped up to his face.

"Were leopard," Jensen mumbled.

"Wow."

The word wasn't much more than a breathed-out sigh and together they made their way to Jared's apartment and he was amazed he managed to get the door open before Jensen almost slammed into him. Somehow he managed to get the door shut behind them but then he forced Jensen back, holding him at an arm’s distance.

"Look, you're fucking hot and I would hit on you in an instant if I had the chance, but this is - _fuck_ ," he gasped when Jensen once more pawed at his pants. "You're making it really fucking hard to do the right thing here."

"Do the right thing later," Jensen demanded, struggling to get closer to Jared. "I want you to fuck me. No. Please, I _need_ it. Feel how much I need it."

Jared gasped when Jensen grabbed his hand, pulling it around and pressing it against the perfect swell of Jensen's ass. Touching Jensen felt _good_ but what really got to him was the dampness at the back of Jensen's tight jeans and suddenly Jared remembered the rumors he had heard about weres. Rumors that apparently were very much true.

"Self-lubrication," Jared mumbled, pressing his fingers against the dampness and Jensen responded with a low moan, arching up against Jared.

He watched as Jensen's pink tongue flicked out, wetting his full lips and there was only so much Jared could take before he took a firmer grip on Jensen's ass and pulled the were in closer.

"Why me?" Jared groaned when that rough tongue returned to licking at his neck.

"Mate," Jensen answered on a low purr. "Could smell you, even in that club. You smell perfect. My mate. My human mate. Only you."

Jared still wanted to know more but there was only so much he could take when he had a more than willing werecat writhing in his arms. He thought Jensen didn't only want him, there was a _need_ there that he couldn't deny and he pulled Jensen with him towards the bedroom. By the time they stumbled through the door, Jensen hands were tugging at his clothes and Jared helped him, ignoring the ripping sound of his shirt as it tore under Jensen's eagerness.

"Damn," Jared mumbled, tugging at Jensen's jeans.

He could smell Jensen, something sweet and desperate that he'd never experienced before and he wondered vaguely if that scent was what made his mind focus so fully on Jensen.

"I can smell your slick," Jared realized, pushing denim down slim hips until he could finally put his hands on the bare skin of Jensen's ass.

Curious to explore the way Jensen was different from the men Jared had been with before, he let his fingers trail down between Jensen's ass cheeks. His fingers were met with wetness, slick heat that left a trail for Jared to follow until his fingers brushed against Jensen's hole. A low whine left Jensen's lips and Jared gasped when he felt sharp teeth dig into his shoulder. With Jensen still pressed up against him, Jared took a few steps back, falling down on the bed and Jensen landed on top of him with a surprised sound as the air was punched from his lungs.

"Warn a guy," Jensen mumbled but he didn't seem to need long to gather himself together before he was exploring Jared's chest with his scratchy tongue.

"Jesus," Jared groaned when Jensen's lips reached the waistline of Jared's pants, quickly popping the button and dragging the jeans down.

Jensen himself had wriggled free from his own jeans and was now naked, crouching over Jared and when he shifted down further Jared felt the wet drag of Jensen's cock against his leg. He wanted more of Jensen, wanted to explore every inch of the pale, freckled skin. The thoughts shattered into nothing when Jensen's mouth closed around his cock, letting it slide deep in between soft lips. There was no hesitation in the way Jensen sucked him down, the roughness of his tongue making the pleasure different from anything Jared had experienced before.

-¤-  
-¤-

The taste of Jared exploded across Jensen's tongue, something warm and musky that made Jensen's ass leak slick more than it ever had before.

His mind was full of _my mate, mine!_ and he couldn't think of anything but feel more of Jared. At first he had thought that Jared's skin tasted good, or that his kisses were all that Jensen needed, but with every taste he got, he needed more. Shifting slightly Jensen got in a better position, one that let him slide all the way down, until his nose was pressed into coarse hair and all he could smell was Jared.

"Your mouth, fuck. Please. Jensen. _Please._ "

Jared's voice sounded wrecked, each word coming out on ragged breath and Jensen could tell that it took all Jared had to not push his cock even deeper down Jensen's throat. Jensen held him in place, letting his tongue curl just under the crown and then dragging down the thick vein on the underside of Jared's dick. Each little moan and gasp sent shivers of pleasure down Jensen's spine and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He wanted to suck until Jared came in his mouth, wanted to taste each drop, but there was something else he needed even more. With one last swipe of tongue, Jensen moved forward, crawling up Jared's body until he was straddling the human's hips, huge cock pressed against the curve of his ass and Jensen's own dick dragging against Jared's belly.

"Condom," Jared gasped, taking a firm grip on Jensen's hips and holding him in place.

Jensen couldn't hold back the low, annoyed grumble but then he remembered that humans didn't know much about weres.

"I can't catch your human diseases," Jensen managed to get out, hips rocking slightly back and forth and he could feel Jared's grip tighten on his hips. "You can't catch anything from me. I promise."

He could see Jared think about it and Jensen leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft but needy kiss, grinding their bodies together. Every part of him was hoping that Jared would trust him, because while sex with a condom wouldn't be bad, it wouldn't help much against the heat coursing through Jensen's body. He needed Jared to come deep inside of him, claim Jensen inside and out.

"No were STDs?" Jared asked, his hand moving from Jensen's hip and down to where Jensen was wet and ready for Jared's cock.

"I swear," Jensen whined. "I wouldn't lie about it. It's safe. Please, fuck me. I want you to. I need it. My mate, Jared. Mine."

"Oh, holy fuck."

Jensen was about to beg even further but instead he cried out when Jared quickly pushed Jensen down, his other hand wrapping around the base of his dick to hold it still as Jensen slid down on it.

" _Finally,_ " Jensen moaned, throwing his head back and relishing the feel of the big cock opening him up.

Although he wanted to slam himself down, feel every inch of Jared inside of him, there was no way he could. Not when Jared was holding him firm and slowly lowering him down.

"More," Jensen protested, rocking his hips as much as he could. "Dammit, you fucking tease."

Jared's responding laugh sounded a bit strained but his grip remained, only letting go when Jensen was fully seated and they both were gasping for breath.

"So wet," Jared mumbled and Jensen bit down on his lower lip to hide the smile on his lips at the wonder in Jared's voice.

"Let me," Jensen pleaded. "Need to move. Let me move. Fuck. Please, Jared. Mate me."

At the last words Jared's hips snapped up and his eyes slammed shut. The next moment Jared let go and Jensen was able to move. He rested his hands against the first muscles of Jared's chest, balancing himself before slowly rising up, feeling the sweet drag of Jared's dick against his insides. Jensen slammed himself down, one hard shove that made them both cry out in pleasure and after that there was no way Jensen could stay still.

He rode Jared fast and heard, pushing himself down again and again and moaning each time he felt the head of Jared's cock drag against his prostate. When he circled his hips he could see the way Jared struggled to stay still, allowing Jensen to have all the control and Jensen knew he would never get enough of Jared inside of him.

Most weres had experimented at one time or the other, casual sex that meant nothing when it wasn't with their mate. It was only with Jared buried inside him that Jensen fully realized just how casual those acts had been. They meant nothing, but each shift of their bodies together made Jensen feel closer to Jared than the moment before. Jensen leaned forward, pressing their lips together and Jared eagerly responded, hands tangling in Jensen's short hair and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

The new position made Jensen's cock drag perfectly against Jared's belly and soon all that could be heard was the wet sound of Jared's cock moving in and out of his ass, and the slow moans they let out between kisses.

"Mate, my mate. My Jared."

Jensen was barely aware of the words spilling from his lips, desperate need to make Jared feel their mating as much as Jensen did.

"Mine!" Jared growled, lips dragging down Jensen's jaw and down to his neck, sharp bursts of pleasure exploding under his skin.

"Say it again," Jensen asked, slamming down harder and going absolutely still.

"Mine!"

At that word repeated once more, pleasure crackled up Jensen's spine and he came harder than he ever had before, hard enough for his vision to whiten out and his world was narrowed down to nothing but Jared. Just when he thought he couldn't take more, Jared bit down hard just where neck and shoulder connected and Jensen felt the last of the bond between them slide into place as Jared came inside of him.

"Mate, my mate. So good, oh yes- So.. please. Yes, god. Your cock, so big. Fuck me."

The words spilled from his mouth, breathed out against Jared's warm skin until they both went still, tangled together on the bed while Jared's cock slowly softened.

"How much of it do you feel?" Jensen mumbled weakly.

"Of what?" Jared asked, one hand sliding down Jensen's bare back until it came to rest on his ass.

For a moment Jensen felt his insides go cold, scared that his mate didn't feel what he did, but then Jared continued speaking.

"I can feel you, I think," he said, sounding surprised. "Something in the back of my mind, something that wasn't there before. We belong together, don't we?"

With a low groan Jensen rolled off his mate, coming to rest on the bed beside Jared with his head resting on Jared's shoulder and he curled up closer, a deep purr leaving him.

"We do. You're my mate. I am yours."

"I didn't know weres could mate with humans," Jared said, tugging Jensen in even closer.

"Only when we're in heat."

"Heat. So that was what that was," Jared said with a chuckle. "I think I can come to like your heats."

"Mmm," Jensen agreed. "And mating with a human is...pleasurable. No barbs."

"...Wait, _what?_ "

-¤-


End file.
